voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn of a New Fallnavor, Part I
Introduction In 94 AE, the world changed. The rise of the Monitor was met with a series of events known only as the Storm in the North, in the aftermath of this event the Skith, Sar' Szija Nijal, embarked on his own adventures which are contained within the saga known as the Trials of Szija. When Szija reached the conclusion of his travels, he was convinced that he was a divine messenger, a god if you would. With this mindset, the Skith sparked a surge in militancy among Skiths. Militant Skiths inadvertently mean the necessity of a more militant North. Skiths are wild, and when they begin on the path of militancy, we must likewise begin down the path of more militant and vigilant behavior as to not be caught off guard by them. While it can be said they surely must mean good, their definition of good is as warped as their very appearance. Skiths can be trusted, surely. But one must be sure to wear heavy plate armor on their back should they trust a Skith. Now let us reflect. Yesterday, I began on the history of the Skiths, and today I have delved into their philosophies, and finally their current state. It is with grave certainty, I will once more reiterate, that the world changed in year 94. If there were ever a need for a Fallnavor, a Fallnavor which the stories spoke of, then that need is now. I urge you all to petition the King, and the Prime Minister and urge them to begin down the path of militancy and vigilance, in order to secure a future for all Fallnavorians. Thank you all, and may Argoth save us all. Erk? I was unsure of it. All of it. The man was elusive, and he gave this elaborate speech. I don't think I've ever seen the man here in the Navirian Isles since I've been here. It was definitely the first time I saw the man. He wore gray robes, and a hood over his head. I couldn't even see his eyes, nor his face, as the hood hid such features. Although, the man's obsession with Szija puzzled me. As I recall, Szija was an incredibly boring man. A bit of a dwarf, without being a dwarf. But definitely normal looking I'd say, and incredibly boring. The man in the gray robes though, I think his name was Orellius, 'he seemed awfully focused on Szija and he heavily ridiculed Szija's perception that he was on a divine mission. I do recall asking around though, after the first day of Orellius's Discussions. I learned from some Dravii that Orellius came to the Navirian Isles from The Citadel of Dravii. But even they were unsure how he got into The Citadel in the first place. I wasn't able to learn any more about the mysterious man other than that he came from The Citadel. I then felt my shoulder tapped, and turned to look who it could be. Orellius stood there, and spoke when I looked; "''Hello then. I saw you were in deep contemplation, is there a question I can answer?" Orellius asked.'' I briefly stared and replied, "''Well, where did you come from? And what's with the bias against Szija?" Orellius chuckled and said, "I come from between the fabric of things. Like a ghost. Haha. As for Szija, I have nothing personal against him. I merely come out and ridicule any and all who deem themselves divinely-appointed. For they are insane, and worthy of ridicule." "Oh. I see. Well, what's with the robes and hood?" I asked. Orellius took a moment and responded, "I happen to like robes. Especially gray robes. The hood is because I don't like sunlight. I'm not too fond of being above ground, see. I quite prefer my subterranean study to most things." "Oh. Okay." I said. Orellius nodded and rocked his head back and forth slowly. Finally after a moment, Orellius bid farewell and went off to Navor-Kal castle. I presume in order to meet with the King. I determined I would just go back to my residence, and prepare for work. The Skith Question '''From the Perspective of his greatness, James Navor II I don't think I could have cared less. The man was wearing ragged gray robes, came from Skylyn -- interestingly the most arrogant of folk seem to come from there! How bewildering indeed. My advisers told me previously of this man in gray robes, he held an open conference of some form, lasting about two days. He invited all he could, and fed them some mess about Skiths. The man also fostered a hatred for Szija, which to say the least, is not uncommon. "Your highness, I repeat myself, I beg and plea, expel all the Skiths from the Navirian Isles. They are a plague, a dreadful one at that. One that must be removed before it is too late. Behold, look at Akarv. They accepted the Skiths, and they celebrate Skith plays, and when the Skiths begin down their imperialistic intentions.. Well let us hope it is not as bad as it will likely be. Why it--" "Enough." I said, tired of the man's whining. "I am truly lost as to what reasons you have to despise Skiths. My agents have kept good eyes on them, and aside from being unorthodox, Skiths are by all means relatively harmless. I am far more concerned about Krolesk'Kan agents, Ralkish sympathizers, Akarvian spies, and worst of all, Agents of the Arden. Skiths in comparison to these legitimate concerns, are meaningless to me." "Your highness, you don't grasp it. The Skiths are playing you. They were around back in the days of those you call the Trikash. Skiths are yet, still alive. Skiths saw the glorious Jarulian empire, and are still around today. It is clear as day, the Skiths are destroyers of empires and civilizations. You may accept them today, but tomorrow they'll be dancing on the burning ruins of the Navirian Isles." ''The man retorted. I looked to the prime minister, Jack Smith. Jack spoke, "''Your highness, I think whilst our guest may be over-exaggerating the Skith question, we may be well off to at least round up the Skiths. It surely wouldn't hurt, just in case." I raised an eyebrow and replied, "Round up the Skiths? Oh yes. Remind me Mr. Smith, your parents were subjected to be rounded up by Vrock's agents, were they not? Tell me again the horror stories they told you when you were a youngling." Jack glared and remained silent. I addressed the robed man, "While you may be right in being skeptical of Skiths, I see no reason to be seriously alarmed by them. We have greater threats to worry about. Not to mention that the Skiths have been instrumental in preventing a needless conflict between us and Ardenvol. Unless the Skiths begin to organize in ways that could pose serious threats, I see no need to even discuss the vague possibility that Skiths are secretly out to get us all and stab us in our sleep." The robed man nodded and spoke, "Very well your highness. I bid you farewell, and a thanks for your time." The robed man was then escorted out. I motioned for the guards to step aside, then looked to Jack Smith. "You sympathized with him. Why?" I asked. Jack replied, "Because. I've been keeping an ear to the ground and have learned that there is a Skith, Szija, who is organizing Skiths in a manner that warrants concern. He named himself a god-king or something, and many Skiths have flocked to serve him." I nodded and spoke, "I see.. Go on." Jack continued, "I also picked up a few books when you had me sent to the Citadel of Dravii. The books were from different eras, and all were skeptical of the Skiths, citing many events as grounds for skepticism." I once more raised an eyerbow and commented, "So you have heard stories, and read accounts. But have no physical proof the Skiths are indeed out to get us? You know how easy it is to write a thing, and that just because a thing is written does not mean it is somehow of greater value than fiction, correct?" Jack nodded. I continued, "Jack, I too entered into politics young. I don't mean any insults, but you must think things through and not jump to hasty conclusions based on hearsay. You need to remember, the Dravii are masters of propaganda, everything they write, publish, distribute, or simply keep is only done so because it aids their grander ambitions. They are unlike any beast I have seen before." Jack replied, "I understand, your highness. It is just that is so convicing. Tales from Krolesk'Kan sailors even, everything points towards legitimate concern to be skeptical of Skiths. Everything, your highness. Everything." I began to wonder if Jack was paranoid, I spoke, "Mr. Smith, take some time off. Come back when you've resolved your paranoia." Jack glared, then hurried out. I sat alone for some time, contemplating: Are Skiths truly a threat? What evidence is there to justify the expulsion of Skiths, and how would such an act effect the Navirian Isles in the grander scheme of politics? I needed advisers... I needed my son, and Jack Sparrok. Siyon, I From the perspective of Captain Siyon I watched the rain drops hit the window. Dreadful weather. Rain, cold, not pleasent. All the same, something felt off. I knew deep down, this evening was unlike anything else. It seemed so surreal, dreamlike. Yet real. Could it have been the Jaruleaf? Possibly. "Captain Siyon sir." A voice said from the doorway. I turned and answered, "Yes?" A guard stood there, he seemed alarmed and replied, "Sir, there's two dozen Skiths running around, setting fires." He trembled as he spoke. "What? Sound the alarm, we've got to stop them." I ordered, as I jumped up and grabbed my helmet and sword off the table. This is what my grandpappy warned me of: Skiths gone wild. I left the barracks and saw a city set ablaze, though the rain certainly lessened what might of otherwise been worse. My garrison awaited me outside. "You. Take eight guards, and head that way." ''I said to the bravest looking soldier while pointing to the south. "''You. Take twenty, and get to the port." I said to a seasoned officer. "The rest of you, with me. We've got to stop these Skiths." I led about thirty guards into the heart of the blaze, where I reckoned the Skiths were. Civilians ran past us as we got nearer the heart of the blaze. Women carrying young babes, and elderly men ran past. Then I spotted one, "There!" I cried out, and an archer shot an arrow towards it. The arrow struck it in the neck, and the Skith fell down. Then I saw another, and yelled again, "THERE!" A volly of a dozen arrows flew at it as it tried to scurry up a tree... It promptly fell out of that tree, dead. I motioned for the few spearmen I had to move out, and to be prepared to run any Skith through with a spear. I kept a keen eye out for anymore and waited a moment. Nothing transpired in that tense moment, so I motioned that my garrison continue forwards. Then I saw three Skiths running straight towards us. "Dead ahead!" I cried out, with my sword at the ready. Another volley of arrows was fired, and the charging Skiths were dead. I noticed several more to our left flank, and motioned towards them. Another volley was fired, and more Skiths lay dead. We kept trudging forwards, and finally I could see a great fire up ahead, with a number of Skiths gathered around it. I motioned for the spearmen to form a phalanx up front, with archers in the rear and swordsmen to the sides, and some in the middle. As we approached, some of the Skiths hollered that foul Skith tongue. The Skiths began charging at us, and I cried out, "Hold formation!" and waited for them to get closer. The spearmen seemed a little unsteady, "HOLD FORMATION." I shouted. The Skiths were getting closer and closer. "VOLLEY!" ''I shouted, and a number of arrows rained down on the Skiths. Some were stopped, though most kept on coming. "''CHARGE!" I yelled, and the spearmen and the swordsmen, and the archers too, all burst into a run dead ahead. The spears ran through the Skiths first. Some Skiths got between spears, and were swiftly dealt with by the swordsmen. Some of my archers continued to fire arrows, whilst others drew their swords and swiftly dispatched any Skith who got close enough. "NO SURVIVORS!" I cried out. My garrison seemed emboldened as I said this, and they all dealt with the Skiths with such ferocity, I dare not think too hard on it. Within twenty minutes of having heard of these Skiths, they had all been slain. Every single Skith who was outside in Duskguard this night, lay dead. When I was certain the threat was no more, I ordered my garrison to stand down and begin piling the bodies to burn them. I had my fill of Skiths this night, and would rather the bodies be burned this night than to be burned any later. As I stood there, watching my garrison drag bodies and fetch logs for the fire, I noticed a man in the distance in gleaming white robes, he noticed me and lowered his hooded head. I thought nothing of it. An hour passed, and at last the bodies were burning in a great pyre. Dawn was still a good many hours away, and I needed to record these events. I returned to the barracks, leaving a seasoned officer and six swordsmen to oversee the pyre. I entered my chambers, the oak floors creaked with every step I took. The stone walls seemed colder than usual. I placed my helmet on the table, and took off my chainmail. I placed my armoed gauntlets on the table, and kicked off my boots. I laid down on my bed, and pondered this night. Why would Skiths suddenly start fires? What in the blazes of the Nether could have gotten into them? More importantly, what do I write to my superiors? I eventually fell asleep, despite my efforts not to. I then found myself in a dream, fully self-aware and aware I was dreaming. The man in the gleaming white robes stood there before me, his face hidden by a hood. He spoke, "I am '''Orellius'. I am real, and you are dreaming."'' I nodded. He continued, "What you've done is right. The Skiths are out of hand, they have lost it. They need to once more be put in their place and silenced again. They are wild and without any natural restraint." I nodded, agreeing with all that was said. This man knew Skiths very well, he reminded me of my grandpappy. "You must travel to Skylyn in the morning. You must appoint another to take your place, as you will have to abandon your post here. For there is greatness awaiting you. If you do not go, then the powers at be will kill you for what you've done this night. Under your command, one of your soldiers slew the brother of the famed Sar' Szija Nijal. The Skiths will riot, and the Tarskovian Orthodoxy will want your head in order to appease the Skithgod, Szija. Flee now." I then awoke. The first rays of the early sunlight shone through the window. I did not know why, but I felt the dream was true and that I must flee. I grabbed what I needed, such as my coin purse and a few trinkets, along with a small portrait of my deceased love. I wrote a quick note detailing that I had to depart for the time being to oversee an important family matter on Kal'Kan and that the most senior officer, Nito Varzus, was in charge until my return. I then left as quick as I could. Amanda, I "Something feels amiss." Tarrence Seigfried said, whilst looking out at the central plaza of the grandiose Citadel of Dravii. "I agree. My father told me earlier this morning that Black Irons have seemed more restless than usual, and that Lycaon has taken to locking himself in his chambers." Amanda "Dravicus" Seigfried said, whilst leaning against Tarrence. "Could it be a coup?" Tarrence asked. "Probably not. If it was, my father would've doubled the guard here. Which hasn't happened. I reckon they're weighing the news of the Duskguard Massacre with caution." Amanda replied, before picking up a cup of tea off the table. Tarrence seemed intrigued and said, "The Duskguard massacre.. To think, all those Skiths dead. It saddens me a little. They're really kind most of the time." ''Amanda raised an eyebrow and replied, "''Oh? Yeah. Certainly kindhearted to go around and start torching Duskguard. I think perhaps Siyon went too far, but he was definitely in the right to put an end to those arsonists." Tarrence looked over at Amanda and replied, "If he was in the right, why did the magistrates of Krolesk then issue warrants for his arrest, and for the arrest of any who aid him?" Amanda shrugged her shoulders and sat down in a chair on the balcony, next to Tarrence. Tarrence likewise took a seat, and looked toward the towering statue of Thyymes Dravicus. "To think, you know.. Thyymes started all this. Its pretty impressive." Amanda nodded and spoke, "Yes. Thyymes was unlike anything else, some say he became a god on his death, and is always protecting the Citadel with his army of a hundred thousand Dravii spirits. Men like him aren't made anymore." Tarrence raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh? Are you saying I'm not as good as Thyymes?" Tarrence was about to continue with a sarcastic comment, and then a guard rushed up the stairs to the top balcony. "Amanda, Tarrence, my apologies for the intrusion, however I was tasked with bringing both of you before Lycaon Dravicus. There is a mission for the both of you." The guard said aloud. Both Amanda and Tarrence looked at the guard, then at eachother. Amanda spoke, "Alright. Wait for us in the foyer, we'll be down momentarily." The guard saluted, then hurried downstairs to the foyer. Both Tarrence and Amanda changed into their armored attire. Amanda opted for some hardend leather that had a few strips of steel in critical places for extra protection. Her leather also had the Dravii tulip embedded in the center of it.. Tarrence opted for his steel Seigfried armor, a lighter steel encrusted with diamonds, with the Seigfried family crest over his right pectoral. The two then went down to the foyer, and were escourted by the guard to Lycaon Dravicus' quarters. In the foyer of Lycaon's quarters, there were a few chairs surrounding a medium-sized table. Lycaon was on the far side of the table from them, reading a book. The guard stood by the door, and motioned for Tarrence and Amanda to go approach Lycaon. Lycaon set his book down as Tarrence and Amanda got close to the table. He bid them to sit down, and he spoke, "Lady Dravicus Seigfried, Lord Seigfried. My greetings. I apologize for disturbing your morning, however I have a mission for the both of you." ''Lycaon looked at Tarrence as he said this. Tarrence replied, "''Yes, Lord Patriarch. What would you have us do then?" Lycaon picked up his book and removed some papers that had been stuffed between the book cover and the last few pages. He slid the papers across the table toward Tarrence. Tarrence picked up the papers and began reading. Lycaon spoke'', whilst looking between Tarrence and Amanda, "''Lord and Lady Seigfried, I would ask you both travel to Kar'Skith and meet with Sar' Szija Nijal, the purported godking of the Skiths. Convince him to cease his ridiculous claims to godhood and to cease his efforts at stirring unrest in the North. We have no patience for this mindlessness, given the fragile state of Kal'Kan." Tarrence nodded, and finished reading the papers. He then spoke, "Lord Patriarch, if these papers are accurate... You want us to also acquire a certain Az' Novik Kalik while we're there?" Lycaon nodded and spoke, "Yes. We believe he is responsible for sending out the Skiths who tried to torch Duskguard. He could be a valuable token in establishing further Dravii influence within Krolesk, and perhaps on the international stage. He should be an easy capture." Tarrence nodded and then turned to Amanda. Amanda whispered to Tarrence, "You should ask what arrangements were made for getting us to Kar'Skith." Tarrence nodded, then turned ot Lycaon and spoke, "Lord Patriarch, what arrnagements have been prepared for our journey to Kar'Skith?" Lycaon Dravicus spoke, "Commander Arcadius Dravicus of the Thirteenth Guard will take you two there, with a small fleet of Skythraz S-Class ships. He will remain off the coast until you two have forced Szija into standing down, and have acquired Az' Novik Kalik. Once your mission is accomplished, he will bring the two of you back here. If there is nothing more, you two must be abord a ship in twenty minutes." Tarrence and Amanda bowed, bidding farewell to the Lord Patriarch, and they departed from his chambers. The two hurried down to the docks, and boarded Arcadius' ship. Arcadius' ship was a Skythraz S-class, with perhaps a total of eight Dravii soldiers aboard. Vythii Dravicus was also present abord the ship. Arcadius spoke aloud as Tarrence and Amanda were boarding, "Greetings Lord and Lady Seigfried!" The soldiers aboard the ship, and on the docks all saluted Tarrence and Amanda once their identity was made known to all around. Arcadius smiled, knowing that Amanda didn't approve of the senseless saluting. Tarrence spoke, "Arcadius, it's been too long. You still owe me that fine Eastern Wine. The wine you promised to give if you should lose that particular card game, which might I add, you happened to lose." ''Arcadius laughed and replied, "''Of course, of course. Vythii, fetch the wine and some glasses if you'd be a gent." Vythii Dravicus departed below deck. Amanda and Tarrence were now aboard, facing Arcadius. The eight Dravii soldiers aboard made the ship ready for departure. Arcadius continued, "Lady Seigfried, your beauty is greater today than when I had first seen you when we were no more than little ones." Amanda smiled at the compliment given to her from her childhood friend. Tarrence spoke, "So Arcadius, we're going to Kar'Skith then?" Arcadius's joy seemed to dwindle and his expression turned to one that was serious and reluctant, he replied, "Yes. You could say that if you'd like." Amanda seemed put-off by that and asked, "Arcadius, what are we not being told?" As she asked, Vythii emerged from below deck with a bottle of wine and four glasses. Arcadius put on a smile and said aloud, "Behold, the fine eastern wine! Let us drink and depart from this place. May Thyymes guide our journey." With that, Vythii set the glasses down, and opened the bottle, pouring wine for himelf, Arcaidus, Terrance and Amanda. The four drank wine with a tence silence between them. Tarrence and Amanda knew they were not being told somehting. Whilst Arcadius and Vythii knew that they knew they didn't have the whole story. Smiles and nods were exchanged between the two parties, as well as small talk. The ship departed shortly after the wine had been opened. Modus Operandi, I From the Perspective of Uriel Sol "Lord Patriarch, I can assure you.. There is no way Kyl Synivil is behind it." I said, trying to calm the Lord Patriarch. Lycaon Dravicus, the Lord Patriarch, would have none of it. "That's rubbish and you know it! Kyl is back, and needs to be stopped." He said in a stern manner. "Lord Patriarch, forgive me. I suppose perhaps, maybe Kyl could be back. If he is, we would need to arrange the creation of a special task force to amend the issue." I said, after having realized lying would be no use. "Perhaps... Yes, a task force might be necessary. We'll send them to take care of the Skith, and then to take care of Kyl." Lycaon said, having submitted to reason. "Lord Patriarch, I could see this working. I have just the team in mind." I said, finally becoming ready to reveal my plans. The Lord Patriarch motioned for me to continue. "You see, Lord Patriarch, I think Amanda and Tarrence Seigfried should be involved and be the centerpiece of this team. The team itself would be led by Captain Siyon, a Krolesk'Kan who just last week massacred a hundred Skiths in cold blood. He claimed the city was on fire and that Skiths were responsible, but there was no fire. He's ideal for leadership. I am however still working on the individual members of the team." The Lord Patriarch nodded for a moment, then spoke. "Why Amanda and Tarrence? What role would they have?" I anticipated such and replied, "You see Lord Patriarch, they would make the team legitimate. We'd say an attempt was made against them, and so their security was increased. They are also very important people who can cross international borders on "diplomatic missions" without anyone raising questions. They're also young, and it is often expected of the youth to travel, further legitimizing this." The Lord Patriarch then asked, "And what of the individual members?" I answered, "I am considering.. Vythii Dravicus, Arcadius Dravicus, Thorvain Navor, a youth named Erk, Sir Naviro, and myself." The Lord Patriarch raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why you?" I anticipated such and replied, "Because I have been slowly bringing them together, and I'm curios how well they work together." The Lord Patriarch nodded, contemplating these thngs. He then spoke, "Alright. If there's nothing else, you are dismissed." I nodded and spoke, "Thank you, Lord Patriarch, for being so very understanding. Your will shall be done." With that I bid farewell and left to begin working on my plan. Sanctusarx, I From the Perspective of Professor Dracus-Ux "I believe, Uriel Sol could be behind it." I said. Kyl Synivil stared a moment then spoke, "Uriel Sol, but why?" ''Because he is insane... But no, Kyl wouldn't buy it. I had to tell him something better. "''Because, you see.. Szija was a normal Skith, then met with Uriel, and now he believes he is a godking. Uriel Sol is clearly behind it!" I said. Now maybe Kyl will do something about Uriel. I hope. "I don't believe it. Uriel Sol is a reasonable person." Kyl Synivil said. Bah! Why he doesn't recognize Uriel as a traitor is beyond me. I try and try to expain it, but Kyl is so blind. So lame and dumb. Dumb. "Kyl, you must surely see it. Uriel has always been involved in things before things really happen. He's the common factor." Kyl can't deny this. He knows truly, deep down, Uriel is the scum of the earth. "Perhaps he is... I tell you what, since you're always so persistent.. Why don't you gather some people and launch an investigation into it?" Kyl Synivil said, knowing it would make me irate that I'd be kept from my studies and teaching. "Fine. I'll officially investigate. I'll come back with evidence. Then you must surely do something about Uriel!" I exclaimed. Curse this man. "Of course. If your investigation uncovers a truly sinister plot, as you so love to claim, then I'll act. Until you either decide it was a successful or failed investigation, do not come back." Kyl said. The son of a rock monkey. Curse him. Curse his bloody college. Curse him to the depths of the Nether. Or.. Maybe I could kill him. I could make the Philosophia Artifex... MY college. Mine. I could continue my studies undisturbed. Of course. But first, I must investigate. Thoroughly. I'll need... A team. Who to pick though? Wasn't there that lost boy named Erk? I think maybe him... I'll start with him. Failure to comply, will result in the sacking of the Navirian Isles. Have a nice day! To; The self-proclaimed "king" of the Navirian Isles, Greetings Navor, second of his name, king of the Navirian Isles. I am Consul Ostavius Dravicus, and news of events in the Navirian Isles have reached me and I have acted accordingly. But let us first establish a series of rules before we address that matter; these are rules which you are to abide by and/or acknowledge; I. The Navirian Isles are not independent, they are not a kingdom, and they are most definitely not an autonomous region. '' ''II. You are not a king. You are a city leader, a colonist perhaps. But most definitely not a king. There will be '''no' Voldranian "kings" in the North so long as I am serving Consul of Krolesk. You and your ilk are lucky we found the compassion necessary to even allow you into the Greater Jarulian Realm in the first place. Its only been out of respect for my fellow noblemen and their views that I have tolerated the asinine notion of a Navirian Isles nation in my backyard.'' III. You are to disband the '''Navirian Isles Militia, Elite Division (NIMED)'. Individuals claiming to be with that agency have been arrested in Skylyn, and in Krolesk, and are going to be tried for terrorism according to our laws. To ensure this organization is disbanded, I have sent Sicarii agents to oversee its complete disbanding.'' IV. You are to demolish all defensive constructions which have been erected in Western Kal'Kan. You are also to demilitarize the entirety of the land the Navirian Isles have claimed as their own. '' ''V. You are finally going to publicly announce there never was a Navirian Isles in the first place, relinquish all claims to the supposed monarch of the aforementioned illegitimate state, and you are to appear in my court at your soonest convenience to stand trial for: *''Attempting to overthrow the government.'' *''Attempting to eradicate all Skiths within Western Kal'Kan'' *''Attempting a violent military overthrow of local governing officials.'' *''Attempting a coup d'etat on the Krolesk'Kan mainland.'' *''Illegally seizing, and occupying Krolesk'Kan lands.'' *''Illegally overseeing the construction of an unlicensed Airship manufacturing centre.'' *''Illegally building castles, multiple counts ...'' *''Building Airships without a permit, multiple counts ...'' *''Attempting to initiate illegal international relations between an illegal state and Skylyn.'' And, with my permission granted, the Tarskovian Orthodoxy would like to try you for the following crimes; *''Being a heathen.'' *''Being a heretic.'' *''Subscirbing to heretical ideals.'' *''Attempting to overthrow the Tarskovian Orthodoxy by professing a false faith.'' *''Profaning the sanctity of the Tarskovian Orthodoxy.'' *''Encouraging others to lose faith in the Tarskovian Orthodoxy.'' *''Encouraging false doctrines.'' *''Leading the youth astray.'' *''Corrupting the youth.'' *''Defiling the land.'' *''Having improper sexual reations with an Aloksta Fall.'' *''Having a son out of wedlock.'' *''Overthrowing the divinely appointed king of Fallnavor.'' *''Defiling the land known as Fallnavor.'' *''Lies and deceit.'' *''Having congress with Netheran devils.'' Failure to show up will result in the sacking of the Navirian Isles. Attempting to negotiate yourself out of trial will result in the sacking of the Navirian Isles. Attempting to retaliate will result in the sacking of the Navirian Isles. Arriving any later than two weeks of your receiving this letter will result in the sacking of the Navirian Isles. Attempting to involve foreign powers will result in the sacking of the Navirian Isles. Attempting in any way to evade the divine mandates of this letter will result in the sacking of the Navirian Isles. '' ''IV. You are to write directly to the Arch-Captain of the Royal Legion, demanding your son, James Navor the third of his name, is to be dishonourably discharged from the Legion, because he has been defiling the reputation of the Royal Legion by not having condemned you for perpetuating the asinine notion of an illegitimate state and for claiming to be king of the asinine illegitimate state. Failure to comply will result in the sacking of the Navirian Isles. With that being established, you have two weeks to prepare yourself to be taken to my court. In two weeks time, the Krolesk'Kan navy with Dravii'n associates will blockade the Navirian Isles and will prepare to sack the Navirian Isles. Prior to potential sacking, a boat will be dispatched with a number of guards whom shall escourt you to my court. Failure to comply with the orders of the guards will result in the sacking of the Navirian Isles. Best wishes, ''--Consul OF Krolesk, Ostavius Dravicus.'' P.S. Failure to comply with this letter will result in the sacking of the Navirian Isles. Best wishes, ''--Consul of Krolesk. Ostavius Dravicus'' By Creeper Pigeon this missive borne is humbly meant for King Navor To the self-proclaimed "King" of the Navirian Isles, The Consul is an errant fool and the Tarskovian Orthodoxy an exercise in deluded zealotry. Their failure suits both our interests. Should you have any wish for our involvement, place a note into the mouth of a creeper and stick it on a boat bound for our archipelago. To the ends of our adversaries, President John Vyros Return-to-Sender A small scroll, tied with a crimson cloth is carefully placed in the mouth of the creeper pigeon, and, presumably, the scroll finds its way to President, John Vyros. To John Vyros, the President of Ralkeis, We appreciate your sympathies. King Navor has tasked me, Jack Smith, with returning a message. We would be very greatful if you did intervene and aid us in our troubles with Krolesk. We were struck with surprise upon receiving the note and have no intention to forgo our efforts at independence from Krolesk. We would look forward to your reply and help, Sincerely, Jack Smith, Prime Minister of the Navirian Isles A week after sending the message back, Captain Myre arrived with the bird in his pack To Jack Smith, Captain Myre spoke very plainly with regards to his forces (those available, mainly). The numbers he could muster in one week were small and could not win in a great battle at all. But the Magma Walkers' tricks are many and vast and he believed he could corral a militia quite fast— One unlike any other, and with no casualties steeper would be the mobs formed of spider, zombie and creeper. Myre and his people would set to the land (he explained, now petting the bird in his hand) And see that when sackers arrived for the sacking the dark surprise guests would fast send them packing. And by the time they'd return (under brighter conditions) he'd have a human force mustered to encourage this fission. If Krolesk determined to alight on these shores Ralkeis would stand 'longside Navor for war. Sir, War is begun. From the perspective of Lycaon Dravicus "Sir, I have urgent news!" A guard cried out, after barging into my study. I motioned for him to continue - he was out of breath, breathing heavily, trying so hard to compose himself but too tired to do so properly. "Lord Patriarch ... Sir. War broke out .. In the Navirian Isles." I placed my cup of tea down and stood up calmly and composed. Why has war broken out? Who is involved? So much needs to be known. "Send for Uriel Sol." I said calmly. The Guard nodded, saluted, and hurried off. Now what am I to do with Tarrence and Amanda? Or Uriel's plan? This war, it must surely be a war. None of the guards use the word 'war' unless its truly important, as that is part of their discipline - the knowledge of when to use what words to describe certain situations. Some time passed, and Uriel Sol entered. "Uriel, tell me about the war in the Navirian Isles." I said. "The war?" Uriel scratched his chin, reaching into his robes and struggling to pull something out. He eventually did - he pulled out a scroll, tightly bound. He held up one end of the scroll, allowing the other to drop down to the ground. He began browsing over the scroll intently, focused as if he knew exactly what he was looking for. "The war... Yes." He said, leaning in closer to the scroll. Examining it so closely, as if to not miss anything. Perhaps he was studying the grain of the paper which the scroll was made of. His focus and concentration was almost impressive to behold. "Yes, yes.. I see it here. A fight occurred. Yes. Helpers came to them, aided them against Krolesk... And.. Hmph.. Hrrrng... That's all I have." ''Uriel said, before rolling the scroll up almost within seconds, and placing it back into his robes. "''Is there anything more you can tell me?" I asked, not satisfied with his vague answers. "No." He said. "Well then, what do you reccomend?" I asked. He tilted his head, then looked up with his head tilted, before looking back at me. "Wait for the messenger." He said, calmly and certainly. This man is by far the most intolerable. "Uriel, does the scroll mention Skylyn at all?" I asked. Uriel nodded and said, "Yes. It does." I-n-t-o-l-e-r-a-b-l-e, that is what this man is. "Thank you Uriel. However -- We may need to hold off on our efforts to take care of the Skith and Kyl. The Skith may be of use to us, and Kyl might reveal himself in the events yet to unfold." I said. "You're absolutely correct, Lord Patriarch. This is as is it should be." Uriel said, before saluting and heading towards the door. "Wait." I said, and Uriel stopped mid-stride. "Explain to me once more, what exactly the scroll is." Uriel turned to look at me and spoke, "It is simple, Lord Patriarch. It is from the Void, as am I. It was written by those who view time in a way comparabe to how you might view a second. They can only write so much and what they write is focused only on specific elements. Sometimes they write about individuals, sometimes groups, sometimes an entire species." "Are most Void Lurker Scrolls like that then?" I asked, curios to know. "Not at all. Most deal with elements that are in the past, few deal with the future. At one time, they were all dealing with future events - however, as events unfolded, the scrolls dealing with those events become obsolete. They are fragile things too, if one speaks too much of what is written, the scroll itself fades into nonexistence as its meanings change and the future becomes once more entirely unknown. Of course, one can only read of the present and of events that occurred relating to the scroll's subject matter." "It is intricate... Its like this. Imagine a scroll written only about your life. From start to end. If one told you your future, you would change, and the scroll would cease to exist almost instantly. Your future would again become unknown to you. If one tried to tell you about elements of your life are are important, but that you haven't grasped the importance of yet, the scroll would likewise cease to exist almost entirely. There are many, many ways in which to make a scroll cease to exist. However there's only a limited number of ways to maintain the existence of a scroll and derive some kind of benefit from it." "To put it incredibly bluntly, given your look of confusion... I can only tell you about what has happened, that you specifically know of. Had you not asked about the war, I could not of told you anything of it. I can only tell you simple parts too, getting into the complexities would be a spoiler, that would certainly make the scroll cease to exist entirely." Bewildering and overly complex. Trademarks of all things related to the void. Or so the saying goes. "I see, and -- you mentioned the scrolls have a subject matter. What is the subject matter of your scroll?" ''I asked. "''My scroll? Its about the interactions between the creatures of the Void, and the mortals. The first interaction, to whatever the last might be. If you're wondering, which I bet you are, the first interaction was between Sphree and three mortals - a dwarf, a human, and.. Well something else. Fun read." ''Uriel said, before saluting again and leaving. Hmph. Now I do wonder, what secrets could Uriel learn if he had full access to the stash of Void Lurker Scrolls which Krolesk keeps hidden? Perhaps there is a way to get the stash... I will need a burglar, and maybe some dwarves... Victory then... Or is it? "''King Navor, we have won. Krolesk signed the treaty, Akarv brokered peace! It is glorious, there is hope yet!" ''Jack Smith exclaimed. King Navor was standing atop the Navor-Kal castle, looking out over the Navirian Isle. "''No, I'm afraid not. There's too much they may gain from war. While they may've been beaten off for now, they'll be back soon. For whoever owns the Navirian Isles, will have a stranglehold on Ardenvol." ''King Navor said. "''But your Highness, we can beat them back again. Not to mention we have Ralkeis at our side, they're brothers to us now." Jack Smith replied. "Its not through arms Jack, they won't be coming with swords and warships the next time. They'll come in as voices of reason, claiming we're up to no good. They'll try to sway public opinion, and if we take the defensive, they'll dig in. The battle might be ended, but the wars yet to find its victor." Navor said, looking out toward the distance at a small little Skith camp that stood in front of the forest. "Why do Skiths settle there? At the edge of the forst, so close to danger." Navor spoke. Jack walked over and looked toward the camp as well. "I know not, but I think we should still expel them at the least. All of them." Navor looked at Jack, and spoke, "Why? There's no need. No need for it at all." Jack replied, "They're up to no good. Manipulators, deceivers, scam artists, dishonest merchants... They're a plague on society, a corrupt group with a bizarre hivemind. I dare not ponder what they might do if they had the means to do anything of note." Navor shook his head, saddened that Jack took these views. "I think it is time I lay down the crown for good. I have done my part in these things, and no longer have desire nor interest to see more wars, bloodshed, and families torn apart... The cost has been too great for me, and I regret every act since Jaykay's forced exile..." Navor said, in a somber tone. As he spoke, a man walked up the stairs to the roof which Navor and Jack had been talking on. Jack noticed him first, and recognized him immediately. "Jaykay!" Navor looked over and noticed his cousin, James Jaykay, approaching. "I dare say cousin, you have come a long ways to get here." Navor spoke. "Yes, yes I have. I've dwelt on things long, and it has occurred to me... Injustice has stood too long." Jaykay said. As he spoke, men began climbing up the stairs behind him. The men were dressed like Dravii'n Black Irons. "What is the meaning of this!" Navor exclaimed, alarmed by the armored soldiers showing up. "Oh? You don't see it, your Highness? I am Jaykay, the rightful King. You're a deceiver, a liar, a false-king. I'm here to lead my people to greatness again, and dispose of you and your false court. You can voluntarily forsake your crown, or I can take it from your dead corpse. Your call cousin, I owe you that much at the least." "This is madness. I thought you had given up on the insanity of monarchy!" Navor exclaimed. Jaykay laughed and spoke, "Hah, yes. I thought the same of you, your Highness. But it seems you donned the crown again, how could I resist the opportunity to take back what's rigtfully mine when its only a little voyage away?" Jack Smith spoke up, "Jaykay, begone! I'll have the guards arrest you and you'll stand trial for attempted treason!" Jaykay looked at the prime minister and laughed, along with most of the soldiers behind him. "Navor, I do like your choice of prime ministers. They're a real good laugh. Hahah... ... Kill him." As Jaykay ordered the command, two of the soldiers behind him reached for crossbows that had been strapped across their backs. The two crossbowmen each loaded bolts, and began to take aim. Jack Smith exclaimed "Noo!" and turned, running towards the edge in an effort to jump over and evade the bolts. However he was too slow, and the crossbowmen both hit their marks - the neck of Jack Smith. Jack awkwardly fell down, and hit the battlements. "NOOO!" Navor exclaimed, rushing over to Jack Smith whom wasn't quite dead yet. "Jack.. No. You're going to be fine.." Navor said, trying to comfort the man. "King Navor, it has ... Been an honor.." As Jack struggled to say these words, he finally gave in, and died. Navor pulled him close and clung tightly for a moment. "Navor, he is dead. Now relinquish your crown, or you will join him. I would hate to kill family if I didn't absolutely have to..." Jaykay said, having no sympathy nor regrets for Jack Smith's death. "Has reason abadoned you cousin!?" ''Navor exclaimed. Jaykay smiled and replied, "''No. Not at all. It is justice. I was young, and you were older than I, wiser in the ways of the world. You took my birthright, and claimed the taking was legitimate. Instead of leading me rightfully, you manipulated me, allowed me to blunder so that your theft might be deemed acceptable by the world. I can not allow the injustice to stand a moment longer, abdicate your claim to the throne now or I will be forced to kill you myself." Navor stared at Jaykay. Tears in his eyes, as he mourned for Jack. Category:New Voldrania Category:Story